


Lovely Elia,

by orphan_account



Series: Letters to Elia [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would have laughed. Told me this is my own fault. We were at a feast together. And you know very well what happens when a man and a woman like each other. I saw it with you and Rhaegar. With Doran and Mellario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Elia,

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is another part of my newest Elia x Oberyn obsession *grimace*

Lovely Elia,  

It has been more than three months now. I have a daughter. Her name is Obara. She is beautiful. She looks like Rhaenys and Arianne. She looks like us. Yesterday Allea, Obara’s mother, came to me. We are not married and probably never will. Allea is beautiful. If you were here, you would tell me how much I am a fool. Allea is a minor ladyling. She is the daughter of the Yellowstone House. Mother was in a rage, you wouldn’t have believed. But you probably would.

You would have laughed. Told me this is my own fault. We were at a feast together. And you know very well what happens when a man and a woman like each other. I saw it with you and Rhaegar. With Doran and Mellario.

Obara is perfect. She is an angel. Her eyes are like yours. Brown, warm and twinkling. She had not blue eyes when she was born. Her birth was the most magnificent thing I have ever seen in my life. Allea was so happy. She glowed. Like you did after Rhaenys was born.

I know I could have told you when I last saw you, but you were so busy. Allea and I have promised each other no strings attached other than Obara. It will work Elia. I know it.

Elia. I miss you. So much. Doran thinks I should forget you, but I could never. We grew up together. We are best friends. Seven Hells Elia. You died on me.

How could you leave me Elia? We had planned so much together. Travel the free cities, watch Rhaenys grow up, Rule Dorne after Doran’s death. We were going to do so much. We could have done so much more. Why did you have to leave me? Why didn’t you come to Sunspear when Rhaegar was killed? Why didn’t you come to Sunspear after Aerys killed the Starks? WHY DIDN’T YOU COME HOME TO ME?

I do not know who killed you, or Rhaenys, but if I find him I will kill him. Whether it be now or only in thirty years. I will Elia I swear it. If not you can curse me into all Seven Hells. Or in the Hell of Mother Rhoyne.

Wherever you are, lovely Elia. I love you. I will always love you and have always loved you.

Oberyn Martell

**Author's Note:**

> please review =)


End file.
